1. Field
The present invention relates generally to near field communication (NFC). More specifically, the present invention relates to NFC transceivers configured for adaptive signal scaling.
2. Background
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a wireless technology that can enable for short-range exchange of information between two or more devices. Devices capable of NFC can simplify presence-oriented transactions to enable for rapid and more secure exchange of information, for example, as in purchases for goods and services, or the exchange of information therein.
As a person skilled in the art will appreciate and understand, NFC technologies communicate over magnetic field induction, where at least two loop antennas are located within each other's “near field,” effectively forming an air-core transformer that operates within a globally available and unlicensed radio frequency which, as indicated, is an industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) band of 13.56 MHz, with a band width of almost two (2) MHz.
In a conventional NFC system, a trade-off exists between adequate receiver sensitivity and protection from a large signal swing. Further, a trade-off exists between signal resolution and power harvesting during load modulation. A need exists for methods, systems, and devices for adaptive receive signal scaling and adaptive load modulation scaling within NFC systems.